Happy Birthday, Dei
by Fuyuki Hana
Summary: FF for SasoDei Romantic Day. Deidara dan Sasori melakukan sesuatu di hari ulang tahun Deidara, namun dihancurkan oleh pengganggu. HBD Deidara. M for Lime.


For Event SasoDei Romantic Day

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, lime, OOC, AU, dll

Tema: Artist's Birthday

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang sedang duduk di sofa apartemennya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit, kakinya ia ketukkan di lantai menimbulkan bunyi 'tap tap' pelan. Ia melirik jam dinding ruang tamu. "Ish, danna!"

Sudah hampir lima jam dia menunggu kepulangan sang danna, tapi orang yang dicari malah tidak muncul juga sampai sekarang. Deidara menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum mondar-mandir di ruang tamu itu tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Klik

"Tadaima.."  
Blam!

Sesosok pria tampan berambut merah pun muncul di hadapan Deidara dengan mengenakan jaket kulit dan celana jeans.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Deidara, kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. Siapapun tau nada Deidara terdengar marah dan cemburu.

Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Kau marah? Itu wajar. Tidak masalah. Tapi nada cemburu seperti itu, tidak bisa aku terima, Dei."

"Kenapa?" tanya Deidara ketus.

Sasori mendekati Deidara kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Karena aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain kau. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu."

Deidara yang tadi terlihat cemberut, sekarang malah tersenyum karena ciuman yang Sasori berikan padanya.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun sayang," kata Sasori sambil sekali lagi mencium bibir Deidara, yang kali ini mendapat balasan dari pemilik bibir lembut tersebut.

Sasori melempaskan ciuman singkat itu.

"Kau ingin kado apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Hmm..." Deidara terlihat berpikir.

"Makan malam di restoran kesukaanmu?"

Deidara menggeleng.

"Ingin aku belikan benda yang kau sukai? Katakan saja apa itu."

Deidara kembali menggeleng. Dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkan kado dan sebagainya itu. Yang ia perlukan hanya Sasori dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama danna. Itu saja cukup kok."

Sasori tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Deidara dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke kamar mereka. Sasori memang seorang pengusaha yang sibuk, karena itu dia jarang memiliki waktu untuk sang kekasih. Tapi ia bekerja juga demi masa depannya dengan Deidara.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur king size mereka. Saling memeluk dan menatap mata masing-masing. Senyum terukir di bibir dua sejoli ini.

"Dei, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sasori sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Deidara.

Deidara memejamkan matanya saat ia terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasori sedangkan kini Sasori mengambil posisi di atas Deidara, menumpu berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Deidara.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu perlahan menjadi penuh nafsu. Sasori melumat bibir Deidara dan meljilatnya, meminta Deidara untuk memberi akses padanya.

Deidara menurut dan membuka mulutnya untuk Sasori. Lidah Sasori yang telaten menyelip masuk ke mulut Deidara dan segera mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Deidara yang manis. Sedangkan kedua tangan terlatihnya mulai menyelinap masuk ke baju Deidara untuk meraba tubuh Deidara.

"Anhh..."  
Desahan pelan terdengar dari Deidara.

Sasori menarik diri untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka menimbulkan benang saliva tipis sebagai jembatan bagi mereka. Ditatapnya wajah cantik sang uke yang memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik," bisiknya sebelum mencium leher Deidara, menghisap lalu mengigit sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di leher Deidara, menandakan bahwa Deidara adalah miliknya.

"Mmh... Danna~"

Mata Deidara kini sudah dipenuhi keinginan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sasori.

Sasori perlahan membuka baju kaos yang Deidara kenakan lalu membuka miliknya dan melemparkannya sembarangan di lantai.

"Hm? Kau menginginkan ini, Dei?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Deidara bergidik saat mendengarnya.

"Ah..Ya...aku ingin..."  
Sasori mengangguk. Lidahnya mulai menjilati dada Deidara, hal ini lagi-lagi membuat Deidara bergidik.

Sasori mulai memainkan nipple kanan Deidara dengan lidahnya dan mencubit nipple kiri Deidara dengan jemarinya.

"Akh! Danna..." Deidara memekik pelan.

"Hmm..." Sasori bergumam pelan.

Tangan nakal Sasori mulai turun ke bawah dan akhirnya menyelinap masuk ke celana Deidara.

"Ah danna. Mmh... Sasori no danna...percepat~"

Deidara sudah benar-benar menginginkan Sasori.

Perlahan Sasori menurunkan celana Deidara, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Sasori melempar celana Deidara ke lantai, berserta dalamannya. Lalu ia melepaskan celana dan juga dalamannya sendiri sehingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Tap tap tap

Sasori memeluk tubuh Deidara, kali ini sama sekali tak ada penghalang di antara mereka. Deidara mendesah pelan merasakan sentuhan hangat tubuh Sasori.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Dei-chan~"

Deidara kembali bergidik, ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk segera merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya Sasori yang bisa memberikannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mu-"

Brak!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!"

Seketika delapan orang yang diundang masuk ke kamar mereka dengan membawa kue dan bingkisan kado.  
"Shit!"

"WOOOH!"

Sasori menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Deidara.

"O-oh jadi kalian sedang..." Konan menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasori menghela napas. "Ya dan kalian mengganggu."

Hidan tertawa. "Hahaha lain kali jika ingin melakukan itu, kunci pintu dulu, demi Jashin kalian berdua ini baka."

Sasori dan Deidara baru ingat bahwa mereka lupa mengunci pintu apartemen dan pintu kamar.

"Oh ya, tiup lilin dulu Dei."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak pakai baju. Kalian bisa keluar sebentar kan?"

"Oh ya ya baiklah," kata Konan lalu ia dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasori dan Deidara untuk menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Senpai! Silahkan lanjutkan dulu! Nanti Tobi akan menghibur mereka supaya mereka tidak bosan menunggu kalian~" dengan begitu Tobi menutup pintu.

Deidara menghela napas.

"Ingin mengikuti saran Tobi?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara melempar deathglare. "Yang benar saja! Nanti mereka dengar lalu mengganggu kita. Apalagi Konan itu..."

Sasori tertawa pelan dan mengecup kening Deidara. "Ya, aku tau."

Deidara sekali lagi menghela napas sebelum turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memakainya, Sasori meanariknya sehingga ia kini duduk di pangkuan Sasori. Mereka masih sama-sama belum menggunakan pakaian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara. Kita akan lanjutkan setelah mereka pulang nanti," ucap Sasori lalu mengecup bibir Deidara lembut.

Deidara mengangguk. "Baiklah danna, kita lanjutkan nanti."

Sasori membiarkan Deidara menggunakan bajunya.

"Danna, segera pakai bajumu lalu pergi ke ruang tamu," ujar Deidara sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasori mengangguk.

Saat Deidara sudah pergi keruang tamu, Sasori menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Geez, orang-orang itu sangat mengganggu..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA!"  
"...dan berisik."

FIN~

Karena tidak ada ide untuk membuat cerita yang lebih panjang, akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan untuk SasoDei Romantic Day.

Happy Birthday Deidara

Happy SasoDei Romantic Day. Keep Romantic SasoDei :3


End file.
